It is well known that human speech is being increasingly used as input data, and commands, and other information in order to electronically conduct transactions, send and receive information, and provide command and control. With the above in mind, it is also known that the airline and avionics industries operate in a global environment where oftentimes parties must communicate verbally in a language that is not the party's primary or native language. The accuracy of the communication depends on how well each of the speakers articulates each of the words he or she has spoken, which may depend on whether, and to what extent, he or she speaks with an accent; e.g. when the speaker is speaking in a non-native language. If the speaker's accent is severe, communications between, for example, neighboring aircraft, air traffic control (ATC) and landing or departing aircraft, etc. may be problematic. In fact, roughly sixty-five percent of pilots who fly internationally report difficulties communicating with air traffic control due to the air traffic controller's accent when speaking English.
This problem is ubiquitous among controllers in many countries, notwithstanding that seventy-five percent of communicators use ICAO (International Civil Aviation Organization) standard phraseology. Thus, translation is not the problem. Rather, the problems are associated with accent, pitch, pronunciation, and bitrate. Such communication problems impair a pilot's ability to understand and follow instructions, requiring significantly more effort and concentration.
One solution involves the use of a voice-to-text application followed by a text-to-voice application; however, such an approach, even when used in conjunction with a limited vocabulary (such as that used in control tower/aircraft communications) may result in inaccuracies.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for generating, transmitting, and receiving substantially error-free communications in environments requiring a high degree of accuracy.